


Nothing But Himself

by Johaerys



Series: Through It All: Trevor Belmont & Sypha Belnades [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Smut, Start of Relationship, but sypha loves it anyway, first time smut, trevor embarrassing himself as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johaerys/pseuds/Johaerys
Summary: “I… I have nothing to offer you. Everything I had, it was either taken from me, or I drank and gambled it away. I have nothing but myself, and that’s…” Trevor took a shaky breath. “That’s not enough. It can never be enough.”Sypha reached out, brushing a lock of hair away from his face. “You are everything I want,” she whispered. “I could never ask for more.”************Also known as the one where Trevor realises he is hopelessly in love.Set after the events of Season 2.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Through It All: Trevor Belmont & Sypha Belnades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657738
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	Nothing But Himself

The lifeless body of the night creature fell on the ground with a loud thud. Its dark blood had stained the soil black by the time Trevor sheathed his sword.

“That was unexpected,” Sypha said with a teasing smile. Her gaze fell on the gash on Trevor’s arm. “It almost managed to get you.”

Trevor scoffed, fixing Morningstar about his belt. “No, it didn’t,” he retorted. “That’s just a scratch.”

Sypha pushed a strand of hair behind her ear – the highlights in her strawberry blond locks caught the light of the waning sun, so beautifully – and walked up to him. He almost flinched away from her grasp, but as soon as her soft hands were on his arm, sweet, healing magic flowing through her elegant fingertips, all resistance bled out of him.

The wound became smaller and smaller, until it was almost gone. She withdrew her touch, and Trevor instantly felt the hollowness of its absence. She smiled at him, her clever, knowing smile, before she turned away, and he felt his breath catching in his throat.

It always had that effect on him, her smile. Her rosy lips that curved upwards, the spark in her eyes, blue and clear like a cloudless sky on a summer day, the sudden flush that crept up her cheeks. She was beautiful, so beautiful – and Trevor felt like a hopeless, clumsy fool beside her.

Killing beasts was something he was good at. It was natural to him. Swinging his blade, slinging his chain whip, tearing and slashing and cutting – he had been trained for that ever since he was a young boy. His training as a hunter ended abruptly with his family’s death, but one can never forget those things. His skills were always inside him, as sure as his beating heart was.

Now, _love-_ that was an entirely different affair.

When it came to love, Trevor was as green as it got. He knew that, all too well. Companionship, affection, things as foreign to him as the lands that lay well beyond the eastern mountains of Wallachia, that no one he knew, not even his father, had ever travelled to.

Love was a foreign land, the way to which he did not know. Or the way out of, in that case. Because if he was anything at all, then that was it. In love.

But what was there to do about it? Nothing, he supposed. He and Sypha were friends. She had said so herself. Nothing going on between them other than an easy, effortless friendship. A close one, perhaps, and one that he didn’t quite know what he would do without, but a friendship all the same.

_Besides, what could she ever want with someone like me?_

The though haunted him as they made their way back to the village. They needed to let the mayor know that the beast had been taken care off. He was the one that had put out the bounty, after all. The short, fat man insisted on paying them, and Trevor would have gladly accepted his gold, but Sypha wouldn’t hear of it.

“We only did our duty,” she said, holding her hands up. “There’s no need to pay us.”

The mayor’s face shone in delight. Trevor rolled his eyes and groaned.

“You do know that we’re running out of gold, right?” he asked her after they had left the village.

Sypha shook her head vigorously. “We have more than enough to sustain us until we find the Speakers.”

“And when will that be?” Trevor insisted. “And how exactly is our finding them going to help us get gold?”

Her bright smile when she flashed it at him stole his breath away. “Since when are you such a worrywart?”

Trevor opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t, really. Not with the way she was gazing at him then, the golden setting sun casting a halo around her face. He let his jaw fall closed again with a grunt and looked ahead of him. Sypha laughed.

“For a man that has spent most of his life on the road, you’re certainly a grumpy traveller, Trevor.”

Trevor scoffed. “I am not grumpy.”

“Yes. Yes you are.”

She bounced ahead of him, laughing softly under her breath. That was the end of that argument it seemed. Not that Trevor could ever hold his own in a disagreement against her. He knew that. He had a feeling she knew that, too.

Their dinner that evening was a touch less than humble. The few silver coins in his pouch had been enough to buy them a block of hard goat’s cheese, a loaf of bread and a bottle of what seemed like stale beer. Thankfully, one of his snares the previous day had yielded a rabbit, so they had the cold leftovers with their bread and cheese.

Trevor chewed on his food absently, while Sypha chatted away. She always liked to talk, did Sypha – he remembered how much it had annoyed him when they first met, yet now he couldn’t imagine his evenings without the sound of her voice. He would still groan occasionally and roll his eyes at her witty jabs, that he seemed almost incapable of retorting to, yet he would take that over silence any day.

Silence was the worst. So often had he been shrouded in it when he travelled the countryside alone. All those long days, and longer nights, spent on horseback or by the fire by himself. When he was a boy, his house had always been filled with people and voices and noise, just a big mess that he always sought to get away from. He would sneak in the large underground library, or take one of the horses from the stables and run wild. Yet when all the sounds were taken away, and he was only left with this vast emptiness and sadness, he didn’t know what to do with it.

Yes. He would take Sypha’s voice over the silence any day. Even if she annoyed him at times. Perhaps especially then.

“You are very silent tonight,” she said.

Trevor snapped his gaze away from the fire and turned to look at her. He hadn’t realised she had gone quiet while he was daydreaming. Her sparkling gaze was on him, the soft glow of the fire reflecting in her blue eyes and painting the side of her face amber, and for the second time that day, he didn’t quite know what to say.

He swallowed thickly. “I usually am, these days. You never let me get a word in once you get started.”

“You make it sound like I’m blabbering all day!”

“Are you not?”

She snorted a laugh and smacked him playfully on the shoulder. Trevor sneered as he wolfed down the last of his bread and cheese. He picked up his bottle of ale and worked to uncork it, when Sypha slithered just a bit closer to him.

He looked at her, at her full lips curled into a half smile. She extended a hand to him, and Trevor’s heart thumped in his chest.

She brushed a breadcrumb from the side of his mouth. “You’re such a messy eater,” she said, barely suppressing her wide grin.

His first instinct was to edge back, safely away, but instead he found himself leaning into her touch. Her fingertips felt cool and soft against his skin, like the caress of a gentle morning breeze.

They stayed like that for a moment, no one daring to break the silence that had suddenly spread between them. Sypha’s lips suddenly seemed impossibly close, and her eyes impossibly bright, and he was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame.

Trevor cleared his throat, the quiet shattering in a million pieces. Sypha withdrew her hand, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks.

“I- uh,” he started, standing up abruptly, “I’ve gotta go. I’ve got to, uh- drain the lizard. You know.”

Sypha huffed a laugh, although she seemed to be avoiding his gaze all of a sudden. “No. I don’t want to know.”

When he came back, Sypha had already withdrawn to the back of the carriage that served as their home. Their lumpy bedrolls didn’t do much to protect them from the bite of its hard wooden floor, but at least it was dry, and the thick canvas kept most the chill away.

He kicked some dirt over the fire’s embers and climbed up to the carriage with a soft sigh. Sypha didn’t stir when he rolled his bedding close to hers and took off his cloak. She was a heavy sleeper, and always seemed to fall asleep exactly where he had left her, so it wouldn’t surprise him if she had already been dreaming when he slithered underneath his covers.

His bones ached with weariness, and his head felt heavy, but sleep wouldn’t come. It never was easy for him to sleep, not without a generous helping of alcohol of some sort, and that weakened ale had been a poor substitute for that. It had only gotten worse throughout the years.

Yet, he found himself not caring very much. At least that way, he could listen to Sypha’s even breaths beside him. She was on her side with her back to him, her chest rising and falling softly under the covers. Strands of strawberry blonde hair peaked out of the top of her blanket.

Trevor felt the sudden urge to turn on his side and pull her against him, feel the curves of her body pressing against his own. He longed to bury his nose in her hair and take a deep breath of her rich, sweet smell. To get lost in the sweet sensation that would be having her safely tucked in his arms.

He didn’t know where those urges were coming from, nor did he know how to rein them in. He had tried to suppress them, but they only came back stronger. He could never be sure what Sypha was thinking, or what she really wanted of him, why she had asked him to come with her. Whatever it was, he had jumped at the chance of being close to her. And he had never looked back.

Sypha shifted on her bedroll, turning to lie on her back. She let out a soft, sleepy sigh as she pulled the blanket more tightly over her, shivering.

“Are you cold?” Trevor whispered.

Sypha whimpered groggily, still half asleep. ”It’s freezing cold tonight,” she complained.

Trevor chuckled softly. Sypha was always the one to complain, too.

She opened her big, blue eyes, blinking blearily at him. A small frown was furrowing her brow as she looked at him. “Are you not asleep?”

Trevor smiled at her husky voice, that came out as more of a croak. “Unless I’m sleep-talking, then no. I am not.”

“Smart-ass,” she replied, a small teasing smirk curling her lip. It trembled slightly as another shivered passed through her.

He sighed in mock exasperation. “Come,” he said, lifting the edge of his blanket. “Get in here.”

She grinned as she slithered closer to him. Her cheek, when it settled on his shoulder was warm and comforting, and her hair smelled faintly of herbal soap and… her. It smelt like her, and hers was the sweetest scent he had ever smelt.

He took a shallow, trembling breath to calm his beating heart as he pulled the covers over them both. Sypha’s breath was tickling his chest, exposed by the lacing on his shirt that had come slightly undone.

“You’re warm,” she sighed softly. “Even though you stink.”

Trevor chuckled at that, but he felt his blood rising up to his cheeks. Sypha laughed too, and he though he felt her chest pressing against his arm. Just the thought of her breasts touching his arm, even if it was through layer upon layer of clothing, was enough to set his blood astir. And it did.

He fixed his gaze on the ceiling of the carriage, trying to ignore the mad thumping of his heart in his throat, and his breeches that suddenly felt a tad too small. He ran through every exercise his father had once taught him, all those meditations before battle, those that cleared the mind of unwanted thoughts and brought in a feeling of absolute serenity. It was hard, harder than he had imagined possible, but he soon felt his pulse quietening somewhat. He was feeling quite proud of himself, when Sypha gently smoothed her palm over his stomach.

“Something’s bothering you,” she whispered.

Trevor’s breath caught in his throat with the softness in her voice. He swallowed thickly, determined to keep his voice level and not say anything stupid for once. “How can you tell?”

“I know you better than you think,” she said gently. A soft sigh escaped her lips, and she snuggled closer to him. “Although not as well as I would want.”

His pulse, that had only settled moments before, started thumping wildly again. He was sure Sypha could hear it in the silence of the night, his heart beating like it was bent on jumping out of his chest. She lifted her head to look at him with those big, sparkling eyes of hers, and Trevor thought the darkness had become just a little lighter.

“You can talk to me. About anything you want. Even if it’s a small thing, I want you to-“

“I love you.”

Sypha froze. Trevor froze, too, biting his tongue. His damned, damned, thrice damned tongue, that always got him into trouble. In the couple long, endless seconds that passed, he cursed himself in as many languages as he knew, as many as he remembered from his childhood training, yet that still wasn’t enough to cover how much of a fool he felt.

“I-“ he started, gulping nervously. “Sypha, I didn’t mean- I-“

Sypha stopped his hopeless blabbering. They had only been a breath away, and all she had needed to do was lean ever so slightly forward and press her lips against his. Her rosy, plush, velvet lips. They glided softly over his own, pulling him in until he was helpless and, for once, speechless. He had pictured what it would be like – oh, he had pictured it often enough – but imagination was one thing. The one thing you want the most, happening as if on its own, and when you least expect it, that was something entirely different.

Without even thinking, he kissed her back, eagerly tasting the warmth of her tongue, twining with his own. His palm glided over her waist before he could stop it, following the undulating curves of her body over her thick woollen nightdress. Sypha sighed softly, arching her back when he traced her ribs, pressing her breast against his hand when it brushed over it.

Her small, perfect breasts. Trevor thought he would spend himself right then as his thumb grazed a hardened nipple through the fabric, and she moaned against his mouth. Lust, thick and hot, coursed through his veins, so intense that it made his head swim.

He pushed the hem of her dress up, his hand tracing the inside of her thigh. Sypha gasped when he lightly ran his fingers between her legs, over her smallclothes.

“Trevor!” she whispered, her hips instinctively rising to meet his touch. “Trevor, please…”

Hurriedly, she helped him pull her smallclothes down. Her panting breath made his blood boil, and his breeches even more uncomfortable than before. He buried his fingers in the thatch of soft curls, and she arched her whole body as she spread her legs wider.

“Oh, Trevor,” she whimpered.

Instead of a response, Trevor caught her parted lips in a kiss, so deep it sent them both shivering. He smoothed his fingers down her slippery warmth, inhaling slowly, shakily. The soft, rolling movement of her hips, her desperate whimpers, the heat of her tongue against his were all he could feel and hear and taste as he kept stroking that tiny bud between her legs. It wasn’t long before her breaths became erratic, and her movements more frantic until she cried out in pleasure.

Trevor drank ever gasp and moan that fell from her lips as she shuddered, watching in quiet fascination the waves of her orgasm rolling over her. After she lay limp and breathless in his arms, she threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him in for a passionate, ravenous kiss.

“I want you,” she sighed against his lips. “I want you so much.”

The pure need in her voice sent a sharp pang of longing through him. Want, primeval want and lust, but also a tenderness that was too much for him to bear echoed in his ears as he slid a finger inside her.

He thrust gently, imagining what it would be like to have her velvet heat wrapped around his cock. She was wonderful and exquisite, and Trevor wondered how he had waited days, weeks, _fuck_ , entire months before claiming her lips, before having her body stretching and arching beneath him.

Sypha, evidently even more impatient than him, reached down to pull at the latches of his belt. Her fingers snagged at the folds of his clothes, unfamiliar as she was with the way a man’s breeches work, and he reluctantly pulled out of her warmth to help her. A brief, if somewhat intense, battle of tangled hands and stubborn laces that refused to come undone, and it felt like an eternity later that both of their clothes were discarded on the floor beside them.

He hovered over her, the tip of his cock brushing against her entrance, and it was then that he took a moment to glance at her. Her eyes sparkled in the darkness, her glistening lips catching the feeble moonlight slithering in through the opening of the carriage.

“Sypha,” he managed to say, a weak croak in between their laboured breaths. “Sypha, I- “

She watched him expectantly as he fumbled for words. He didn’t know what he wanted to say exactly, only that he needed to talk to her, needed to hear her voice, needed her to dispel the quiet and the emptiness that followed him wherever he went. He wanted her, _all_ of her.

_But what can I possibly give her in return?_

The thought stung, deeply and sharply, half choking him.

“Sypha,” he started again. “I… I meant what I said before. Really, I do. But…”

Her brows furrowed in concern. “What’s the matter, Trevor?”

He steeled himself before her gaze, clenching his jaw. “I… I have nothing to offer you. Everything I had, it was either taken from me, or I drank and gambled it away. I have nothing but myself, and that’s…” He took a shaky breath. “That’s not enough. It can never be enough.”

Trevor didn’t know what he had expected when he uttered those words. Perhaps that she would change her mind, about him, about them, about everything. That she would scold him, tell him that he was an utter fool. And he would probably deserve it.

He did not expect the gentleness in her touch when she reached up and brushed his hair away from his face. “You are everything I want,” she whispered. “I could never ask for more.”

Trevor’s heart fluttered in his chest, like a bird that had sat in a cage for far too long. He smiled, although he felt tears stinging in his eyes. Truly, there was no bigger fool than him.

Sypha cradled his neck, pulling his mouth down to hers as she gently rolled her hips against his hardness. She moaned when Trevor pushed inside her, her wet warmth enveloping him until he could think of nothing else. He glided easily against her, her body offering up no resistance. She was soft, and warm, and pliable, her body reacting to his every touch. He dropped his lips to her neck, nipping at her delicate skin, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her.

Her nails dug into the skin of his back as he thrust into her, more urgently than he intended. He knew he should hold back, try to make it last, but his longing for her had built into something that could barely be contained, and her eager cries and her long, beautiful legs wrapped around his waist pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

Their bodies moved together in tandem, her hips rising up to meet his own, her teeth grazing his ear, delicate fingers twisting in his hair. Before he knew it he was shuddering with his climax, releasing his rapture in a guttural groan against her throat.

He lay on top of her for a long moment, boneless and spent, while her tender hands traced the channel of his spine. With a soft sigh, he rolled on his back, extending his arm to let her slither close to him. She accepted with an eager smile, hugging him tightly as she pressed against him.

“Seems I don’t stink as much as you said I did,” he said teasingly.

“Oh, you stink, alright.” She pushed herself up, perching her chin on his chest to look at him. “I just happen to love that about you, too.”

“You do?”

Trevor let his eyes roam over her features, illuminated only by the moonlight. God, but she was beautiful.

She leaned closer, threading her fingers through his hair. “You’re a stinky, stubborn, infuriating man,” she whispered with a cheeky smile, “but you’re the stinky, stubborn, infuriating man that I love.”

Trevor knew he had nothing but himself to offer her. But right then, as he held her close, and their lips glided into soft, tender kisses, he knew that he would give her everything, all of him, for as long as she would have him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [JohaerysLavellan on Tumblr](https://johaeryslavellan.tumblr.com/). Come say hi :)


End file.
